Flight Of Fear
by BlazeWing589
Summary: when abby takes her 2 friends to kings island, they expect to have a pleasant day. but later, when they enter the flight of fear roller coaster. they soon realize that somethings terribly wrong…..but theres no turning back now. will they make it out alive? or will they become a new "test subject"?
1. Chapter 1

Frigid blood alchemist

book one: Flight Of Fear

chapter 1

"Abby, wake up!" my bf, louie said as he was lightly shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"uuggh, what do you want?" i protested in a tired voice. but i tried not to sound mean. i was mostly tired because louie woke me up at 8:00, which is too early for me to wake up.

"do you know where were going today?" he replied, "kings island!"

"ooh, i forgot" i said in a not-so-tired-anymore tone, "hey, dont you hate kings island?"

"well, i never really HATED it, i was just a bit jealous that you got to go there. i mean, you get to go to all kinds of amusement parks! I've only been to one.." louie replied. it was weird how he changed his opinion about kings island, but i shrugged it off and got out of bed. "well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and change." i replied back. "aand…i guess ill change in here" louie said as he began to look for something to wear.

i got changed eventually, and so did louie. after we got changed, we got something to eat. after that, i got a message on my phone, and it was from willow. she told me she was on her way to louies house (i stayed the night at his house). willows parents were gonna take me to kings island, and my mom (and dad) said i could go, so i was ready.

"who was that?" louie asked, "did someone text you?"

"yeah, it was willow. she said she'll be here soon." i replied.

"wait, you invited HER!?" he shouted, his voice sounded as if he were ticked off. but normally he's ok if willows around, but for some reason he's not too happy about being with her.

"well who do ya THINK was gonna take us to kings island? nobody?" i exclaimed. i can't believe he forgot who was taking us to kings island. when i told him willow was taking us, he must've thought my DAD, kevin, was taking us.

well, we sat on the porch for an HOUR waiting for willow, and it seemed like it was gonna take her 500 years to get here. "UUGH, when is willow gonna get here!? I'm bored!" louie complained for the 100th time. every ten minutes he would complain. and it was getting REALLY annoying. "Louie! for the over 9000th time, shut up! willow will be here soon!" i scolded at him. and he just groaned again. i didn't want to sound too harsh, but his complaining was driving me crazy. Five minutes later, i got a message from willow. she said that she was in fox chase, and that she was almost here.

"willow just texted me. she said she's almost here", i stated while i glanced over at louie.

"FINNALY! wait a second, is that her?" louie questioned, pointing at a van that was pulling into the driveway. we just sat there for a minute. all of a sudden, one of the doors opened, and willow stepped out. "hey guys! I'm here!" willow said, cheerfully. i looked over at louie. "well, lets get in the van now." i said, walking up to the car. louie followed me there. once we got in, louie got in the back seat, and i sat with him. willow was in front of us. we shut the door, and the 5 of us (including willows mom and dad) headed out to kings island…

"are we there yet?" louie complained AGAIN. "YES! were here! look!" i exclaimed, pointing to a large red coaster in the distance, "see? thats the diamondback, my favorite coaster at kings island." louie seemed more excited than i thought. it took a while to find a parking spot, but eventually we found one. once we parked, we got our tickets, and fast lane plus passes, and headed in…


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well, things went along pretty well. We rode Invertigo first (because it was up front) louie, and willow were nervous on each one we rode. We even rode the Banshee, the new coaster. And I just laughed each time I heard louie say something funny every time we rode a coaster (he does that when he's nervous). Firehawk was the best one, in louies opinion, because it felt like we were really flying. Willow liked diamond back, and so did I. but, there was still one coaster left to go, the Flight Of Fear. "uuumm, whats this?" louie questioned, and he seemed nervous about this one too. But I decided to pull a trick on him, just like my dad Kevin did when I first rode flight of fear. "íts a surprise." I replied. "come on! Tell me what were riding!"louie replied back, and I responded again with, "its a suprise."

as we headed in, I noticed something was a little weird. Theres usually a giant line for this ride, but the line was incredibly short. Both louie and willow seemed a little paranoid, but that was because of the atmosphere. And at one point, louie was walking closer to me, and he held my hand, so I guess he was a little freaked out. "what is this? willow questioned, "it looks like some alien headquarter thing!"

"well, ill give you a hint. its a rollercoaster." I gave willow that hint, and louie seemed less frightened.

Then we headed into the station of the ride, where the passengers are loaded into the train, and then launched off into the pitch black tunnel, which lead to the thrills. we watched as the passengers were loaded up, and blasted off. and we were next in line. But later, I thought i heard screams, not of thrills, but of terror, coming from inside the pitch black tunnel where the train would enter the station. "hey, did you hear that?" i questioned.

"hear what?" louie replied, and he was getting a little concerned about what was going on. (You see, one thing I forgot to mention is that im half umbreon. I wasn't born that way though, I was put in a test lab, and became half umbreon. (When I was done being experimented, louie thought I was a werewolf).

Suddenly, the train returned, but it was…different. the lap restraints were obviously up, but there was blood stains on the front of the train. "uuuh, why is there blood on the train!?" louie blurted out, he seemed even MORE paranoid. "well, its probably for decoration" i replied. louie still seemed paranoid. then, the gate flew open, and we entered the train. louie sat next to me, in the very front, while willow sat behind us. but then, things got a little weird…

"what is THAT!?" i cried in shock, i saw blood on the floor of the train! and after we got our lap restraints checked, i put my hand on the restraint. but something felt…weird. i looked at the palms of my hands, and they were stained with blood! "oh my god! its real blood!" louie replied back, "why the hell is there blood in the seat!?" right before i could say something, the ride operator said we were "all clear". i looked over at louie, who seemed nervous. i held his hand. "its ok, if your nervous just hold on to me. and be sure to keep your head back against the seat!" i tried to comfort him, and he calmed down a bit. but then, the operator began to countdown

3….2…..1…and blast off!….and then….we were off…


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

we bolted at the speed of light into a dark area. Me and Louie kept on saying a bunch of random stuff, and willow was screaming. The ride lasted for about 2 minutes, when we headed into the exit area. The alien voice on the loud speaker said, "Congratulations, you survived, but that is just the beginning, you will NEVER make it out! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" well, THAT was weird, the quote changed from the last time i rode this ride. but i ignored it and got out of the seat. then, the 3 of us headed for the exit. "that…was….AWESOME!" louie said happily as we headed out. "see? i told you it was awesome!" i replied, but right when we almost made it out, a gate slammed shut right in our face, i even jumped a bit.

"heh heh, you didnt hear the warning, did you?" a strange, robotic voice said to us. as we turned around to see who was there, and that voice came from a strange creature. It was a huge griffon with a few robotic parts on its wings, legs, feet, and it had a robotic eye. "uh, who are you!?" I cried out in fright…

"well, I am Cyber Shadow, the new operator of this coaster!" Cyber Shadow said, "ever since I discovered this ride, I thought it would be frightening to make a few...adjustments"

"what kind of adjustments!?" louie protested, yet he seemed a little scared. Willow was scared too. "well, you know how when the train came back, nobody was in it?" Cyber Shadow asked.

"yeah, because they do that to scare the crap outta you. The people make it out alive. DUH" willow blurted out. "well, your kinda right, but now, NOBODY makes it out alive! NOBODY! Why do you think the train was covered in blood?" she asked. (cyber shadow is a she)

"oh…shit" louie replied, he was standing even CLOSER to me now, and I knew he must've been scared, A LOT.

"ha ha ha ha ha! What fools! Thinking this was gonna be some cool thrill ride! Well, get ready for the thrill of your life!" Cyber Shadow said in a evil-ish tone...now, we knew there was no hope. We saw 3 robotic raptors come out of the shadows. "these are my little pets, and they helped me with our…experiment." She said, "and now…you'll be our next test subject! Get them!" Cyber Shadow ordered the raptors to get us. we had no choice but to fight….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Immediately the raptors charged at us, their razor sharp beaks flew open as they screeched. They mainly tried to attack louie, because he looked like he was the weakest. i then gained wolf-like arms along with some pretty sharp claws(don't worry its a natural ability) . I tore the raptors apart as I slashed them, one by one. But then, they somehow regenerated, and came back to life. "oh, I forgot to mention, these raptors can regenerate! If you even try to kill them, they'll just reassemble, and come back to life!" Cyber Shadow yelled, laughing at us. The raptors charged again, and soon, we were the ones being torn apart. I slashed the raptors when they tried to get near me, causing them to avoid me, but louie had no defense. Willow just punched away at the raptors, which caused them to stay away from her too.

As I finished off one of the raptors, I looked over and saw louie, getting slashed and pecked by the raptors sharp beaks, and talons. I felt tears forming in my eyes, and I couldn't just stand there. With anger and rage, I furiously attacked them. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM! STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I charged. Willow joined in too, throwing the raptors to the ground with her punches. I slashed them as hard as I could, and hoped they couldn't be able to regenerate after that. Louie sat there, looking quite shocked. The raptors grew weak, and I think I knew why. Not only did our attacks weaken them, they looked as if their battery power was running low. Before I knew it, the raptors fell, and didn't move.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU!? NOBODY KILLS MY PRECIOUS RAPTORS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Cyber Shadow screeched loudly, then charged at louie, pinning him face down with her foot. "HEY! LET GO OF HIM!" I yelled with rage. Cyber Shadow just laughed. "Why should i? If you harmed my precious pets, then maybe I should just harm something precious of yours!" Cyber Shadow scolded, then began to slowly dig her razor sharp claws into louie.

I watched as blood began to pour from his back, then he began to scream in pain. "Hey! Stop it you bitch!" willow scolded at Cyber Shadow. Cyber Shadow began to dig her talons into louie even harder, causing him to scream louder. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran at Cyber Shadow, ready to attack her with my claws. "THATíS ENOUGH CYBER SHADOW! STOP IT!" I yelled as I charged at her. She quickly grabbed a axe, and began to fight me. Louie slowly got up, watching the battle. I slashed furiously at cyber shadow, but she just kept slashing back at me.

Then, cyber shadow flew up, charged at me, and slashed me as hard as she could, giving me a large, deep scar across my chest, and my stomach. I screamed as a hit the ground, paralyzed by the wound. "NOO!" louie cried as he ran over to me, hoping I was still alive. the wound started bleeding, a lot. "YOUR NEXT BITCH!" cyber shadow yelled as she charged at louie. "not today! Bird brain!" louie yelled back. Immediately, he drew one of his guns, and shot cyber shadow straight in the head.

"GAAAAAAAHH!" cyber shadow screeched in pain as she hit the ground. Blood began to pour from her head, where she was shot. Soon, cyber shadow was dead. Louie then dropped his gun and ran over to me. "Abby! Are you ok!? Please wake up! Louie cried as he tried to get me up, but I was still paralyzed. Willow was worried as well. Slowly, I began to die….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Abby!? Get up! PLEASE!" louie cried, still shaking me lightly, trying to get me up. But I was still paralyzed. then….i was dead. "no….abby….please…" louie cried even harder. "CURSE YOU EVIL GRIFFON!" willow yelled in anger, as she glanced at cyber shadows corpse. but then, cyber shadow slowy raised her head. "I'm….sorry….i just went…..insane….all..i wanted….was….a friend…." cyber shadow said in a sad, shaky voice. louie turned around with an angered look.

"you….you killed the one i loved! how can i forgive you!?" louie scolded, angrily. cyber shadows face was drenched in sadness. slowly, she lowered her head and began to cry. "but….i never…had….a friend…everyone…hated me….and so…i went insane….and decided to get revenge…so i…murdered everyone i saw…." cyber talon exclaimed, in a sad tone. "aww, sorry to hear that!" willow said, sadly. louie still didn't forgive cyber for what she had done

"its too late now…cyber. if you wanted a friend….you shouldn't have went crazy. and my gf, the person i loved, is dead because of you.." louie said. cyber shadow began to cry, then, her head slowly lowered to the floor. she was about to die…"I'm…so sorry….for killing….the one you loved….please…forgive…me…." cyber said, but before she could finish, her life was taken…she was dead…

"aw, i felt bad for her…" willow said, glancing at louie. louie was hugging me, and crying. "abby….i will always love you…." louie whispered into my ear. he cried harder. "I'm so sorry louie…but she's gone…for good." willow tried to comfort him, but he just kept crying. "but…i love her…..and i can't live without her…." louie replied, sadly. willow didn't say anything, she just sat there and cried..

moments later, a gleaming white light appeared in the room. As the light faded, it revealed a beautiful white bird, with light blue eyes, and light blue markings on its body. It was just as big as cyber shadow too. It flew over to me, and lightly tapped me with its beak. I began to glow, and then, I stopped glowing. I noticed I wasn't dead anymore, and my wound was gone too. As I awoke, I looked over at the bird. "thank you." I said softly. The bird nodded its head, and disappeared.

"abby! you're ok!" louie said happily as he hugged me. and i hugged him back.

"yaaaay! Your alive again!" willow said happily as she jumped up and down (for some random reason). after me and louie were done hugging each other, we got up. i noticed that the gate was still blocking the entrance. "Um, guys, how do we get outta here?" I questioned, looking around for a way out. "hey, we could go in that secret door!" willow replied as she touched a button on the wall. After she pressed it, a opening was revealed. "I don't think that's the exit, but we could look and see whats in there" louie stated, walking into the room. As we entered, what we saw was frightening. There was blood everywhere, and there were 2 dead bodies sitting on the ground. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THIS IS MESSED UP!" louie yelled worringly, looking around the room. There were saw blades, large robotic knives, and needles everywhere. I looked up and saw a sign. It read, "Torture Chamber"

"Dear god, if we didnít survive the attack, we would be put in here" I said. Willow picked up a needle. "hey guys, something looks suspicious about these needles." Willow stated, pointing to a label on the needle. The label read, "dragon DNA". "Dragon DNA!? WHAT!?" louie said, seemingly confused about why cyber shadow would use dragon DNA, but he wanted to find out why. "thats weird…why would cyber use dragon DNA?" i questioned. but before anyone could reply, the room started shaking. "what the hell is goin on!?" willow questioned, in a worried tone. all of a sudden, the room started to collapse…..


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

we started to run, quickly evacuating from the room. as i got out, i saw that a huge rock was falling towards louie. "LOUIE! LOOK OUT!" i yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him out. and i was just in time too. the rock had landed right after i got him out. willow walked over to the button for the door, and pressed it. then, the door shut. "dear god! what was THAT!?" louie blurted out. "i don't know, but we should find a way out…now…" i replied, looking for an exit. "hey! we could walk through that dark tunnel that leads to the station!" willow said, pointing to a dark tunnel. "well, I don't have a flashlight for us to see through the dark, but I do have something." I replied as I began to create a magical light orb. "whoah! I didnít know you had magic!" louie said, looking shocked. we stepped onto the coasters track, and began to walk on it. Slowly, we walked through the dark tunnel.

after a few minutes of walking, we finally made it to the station. "finally! we made it! now, lets get the fuck outta here!" louie said, heading towards the gate where the passengers would wait. "hold on, whats this?" i replied, looking at 3 large, green capsules that sat on the wall. i noticed there were dragons inside each capsule. they had a few robotic parts on them too. "oh cool! theres dragons in them!" willow said, walking up to a capsule. "careful, they might be dangerous." i warned willow, but she just kept looking at the dragons. louie walked over to see the dragons too. "i wonder of their alive…" louie said, poking the glass on the one of the capsules.

seconds after louie poked the glass about 4 times, the dragon woke up. "oh shit…..were fucked" louie said, walking back towards me. the other 2 dragons woke up too. immediately, they bursted out of their capsules, roaring shortly after breaking free. i ran up to fight them with my claws, but my attacks did nothing. since their scales appeared to be made of iron. willow tried punching them, but hurt her fist due to the dragons scales. louie decided to fight, and he grabbed his gun, and shot the dragons. but it didn't harm them at all.

"shit! nothings working!" willow yelled. louie ran towards me. "everyone, get back!" i said as willow and louie stood behind me. i felt louie hugging me, hoping that we wouldn't die…again.

right as the dragons were about to unleash their powerful attacks, a large griffon appeared, and fired a powerful hyper beam attack from her mouth. this caused the dragons iron scales to melt. "wait….is that….cyber shadow!?" louie said, surprisingly. "wait, i thought you were dead!' i yelled to cyber shadow. "i did, but the great bird healed me." cyber replied. see was attacking the dragons with all her might. "who's this, 'great bird?'" i questioned. "her name is Hikari. she's a beautiful white bird that heals the souls of the wounded…but she only heals those who are good, not evil" cyber replied, still fighting the dragons. _"wait, could it be that bird that healed me when i died?"_ i questioned in my mind.

just seconds later, all the dragons dropped dead….cyber beat them. "i really am sorry for all this trouble i put you through…." cyber said, in a sad voice. "its ok! you only did it because you were upset!" willow replied, cheerfully. "ha ha, no. I'm not gonna forgive you for killing abby." louie said, frustrated. "don't you get it? i went insane because i fell for Kurai's curse." cyber exclaimed. "wait, who's Kurai?" i asked cyber shadow to tell me more about this "Kurai"

"he is a demon who likes to make peoples lives miserable." cyber said, "he tricks people into going insane. but if one were to know it was a trick, he would just possess them. causing them to go insane". after cyber exclaimed about Kurai, i glanced at the exit. "well, i think we should go now…" i said, heading towards the exit. willow and louie followed me. "wait…can i come with you?" cyber asked. "cyber….i think you should stay here and fix up this coaster. not to be rude or anything. you'll still be our friend though, and we'll always remember you.." i replied. cyber smiled, and i could see tears in her eyes. before we were out of the area, cyber said something to us. "goodbye…friends. i will miss you…" she said, repairing the capsules that the dragons burst out of.

soon, we were out of the flight of fear coaster. the warm light greeted us as we left. "FINNALY! WE MADE IT OUT OF THIS MESS!" louie yelled, relived. "whatever, lets just get out of here" i said. i didn't feel like riding anymore rides after the experience i had in the flight of fear coaster. later, we found willows parents, and we headed out of the park. "ya know…this was the best day ever…even though you almost died.." louie said, looking at me. i felt the same. i was relived that everything turned out ok..although we were put into so much trouble.

after a few hours of driving, we arrived at willows house. we were staying the night there, since we came back so late. we went into willows room, and played around in there. "hold on guys, i have to go to the bathroom" willow said, leaving the room. me and louie just sat on willows bed for a few seconds. "abby…theres something that i….um….need to tell you." louie said, looking at me. "what is it?" i replied. louies face was closer to mine, and then….he kissed me. i sat there, shocked. he was kissing me…..on the mouth. i put my arms around him, and he did the same. after about 2 minutes, we stopped making out (…god I'm embarrassed now..).

"…i love you.." louie said, smiling at me. i smiled back. after that, we decided to go to bed. willow came back from the bathroom, and just watched videos on her kindle while me and louie slept. as i was sleeping, i could feel louie….hugging me. i just smiled for a few seconds, and then i hugged him back. and i guess willow saw us, because i heard her giggle. i ignored it though, and kept sleeping.

billions of hours later, it was daytime. we woke up, ate breakfast, and we got dressed. after a few minutes of playing around, and doing random stuff, we had to go home. willows parents dropped me off first. moments before driving into the driveway of my house, louie hugged me for a few seconds. after we were in the driveway, i got out of the car, and headed into my house. i spent the rest of the day playing pokemon games on my laptop. i even finished a music video of mine. at night, as i layed in bed, i drew a picture of what me and louie did at willows house (we made out..). when i finished the picture, i smiled and said in my mind:

"…i love you too…louie…"

….and as for cyber, i missed her. in fact, i should've let her come with us, but if she was the new operator of the flight of fear coaster, i had to let her stay. i looked at the kings island website, and saw a picture of cyber, standing in front of the coaster. i cried a bit just thinking about how she was so lonely in the past.

the next time i go to kings island, ill definitely talk to cyber when i see her. i miss her…but as long as she has me, louie, and willow for friends…everything should be fine. after i was done looking at the picture of cyber, i crawled into bed, and whispered:

"…ill be back soon, cyber shadow.."


End file.
